


A Lifetime in a Year

by I_Otaku



Series: Dadgnus [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, The rest of the podcast, specific focus on the suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Lady fate can see that the one expedited birth she caused has changed much. Many things change as Magnus Burnsides becomes a father, and Angus Hope McDonald his son. But some things do not change. She hopes that as her tapestry and her needles dull- as the end grows nearer- it changes enough. Istus holds tight to her faith in them, in the hope they will do the same.





	A Lifetime in a Year

Angus doesn't trust The Director the first time he sees her, she turns from facing the voidfish tank and Angus can see clear as day the grief that wracks her whole body. Her hand tightens on her staff- her smile is like rushed damage control, she steps down talking but still looks over each of the adventurers like she’s playing a spot the difference game. When she asks about him, Angus hides behind his father’s legs. 

She offers them all jobs, although his feels patronizing. They have a new, permanent apartment, his father is always nearby when he’s not planetside, Taako and Merle are never far away. It feels right. The other Bureau members are nice and they talk to Angus, they spend time with him while his father trains, Killian and Carey offer to teach him fighting and sneaking. 

* * *

The Rockport Limited situation feels normal, feels right- Magnus working with Angus and still being able to take a step back at any time and just be his dad. The only difference the lady fate would recognize is that Taako doesn’t have a chance to throw Angus from the train. Magnus jumps, Angus tucked in his arms. Magnus wakes up to Angus clinging to his shirt missing two teeth and crying. He promises to not die. 

* * *

Goldcliff is easy work, Angus listens excitedly and claps at all the right parts as Magnus tells him about it after. 

* * *

Lucas’ lab is dangerous, and again Angus ends up crying but when all is said and done, Angus learns he has a wonderful family on the moon and many people to give him love, care, and gifts. 

* * *

Refuge is different. Refuge is Magnus leaving the world as he knows it for an innumerable amount of time- to die. And die. And die again. It doesn’t feel new, but that in itself is terrifying. He can handle it- get the chalice, stop looking at the statue that makes his head hurt, get home to his son. 

June looks a lot like Angus. She’s not a decrepit old woman as they sit in the mindscape Davy Lamp, she’s a kid. She can’t be older than ten, she’s got two giant pom pom pigtails and a little yellow gingham dress. 

Her offer tempts him in a way he tried to be prepared for. He isn’t. Julia,  _ alive _ . The last moment her ever saw her- leaving the Hammer and Tongs with the chair. The moment rips his heart apart, tears it to strings that wrap around him in knots of feelings and fear and ineffable love. And as June speaks, he turns to her. 

She looks like Angus. 

He asks what happens to Amelia and Jen, to him- to his son. And June looks away. The answer scares him in a different way. He knew Angus was born sickly but- apparently their travel and exposure helped toughen him up. In this world, Angus dies before his tenth birthday. Angus turns ten in a few months. (He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this hell of a bubble but it can’t be that long, right?)

Magnus knows he could never live with himself trading his son for his wife, and Julia would never let him sacrifice a child for her. Angus has so much life to live, they’ve already done so much good- He turns June down. Angus looks so young, so small when Magnus returns, chalice wrapped up and Taako and Merle just as shook up. He comes running into Magnus’ arms and Magnus collapses into a heap on the floor in the middle of the bay. Neither speak, but Magnus refuses to let his son out of his arms.

* * *

The Director tells them to start training two days after returning with the chalice. Magnus is still carrying around his son, Angus has fallen asleep on him yet again when she breaks the news. The other bureau workers in the cafeteria are glad the kid is asleep based on the way all three reclaimers visibly flinch and reach for weapons.

“No.” Magnus says quietly.

“It wasn’t a request Magnus.” The Director says, “Your next relic is far, far worse than the Chalice.”

Magnus adjusts his arm supporting Angus, he hunches over him and presses his cheek to his son's shoulder holding him close. Merle is the one that breaks the rather tense silence,

“Hey, what’s the next one anyway? How deep in the shit are we gettin’?”

“For the first time in my life I second the dwarf. How could dying twenty times get topped.” Taako is boredly picking at the cafeteria food, pointedly not really eating anything but still complaining.

“Not dying, but wishing you had.” Lucretia says, before tapping her staff to the linoleum floor. “The next relic briefing will be tomorrow morning and subsequent trainings will resume at least once a day, barring two days at your discretion. Non-consecutively.” 

Taako and Merle both growl, and Magnus is quiet.

* * *

Angus wakes up from a nightmare again, but Magnus is well trained in how to react.

“Hey there Ango,” He says, putting down his carving. He wipes one of his hands on his pants, “I’m gonna touch your head, that okay?”

Angus nods, curling in on himself on the couch next to him. He fists his hands in the blanket Magnus draped over him, and leans into his father’s touch as his big fingers thread through his curls.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“You’re here.” Angus says quietly, “That’s all I need.” He kicks up after a few moments, moving the blanket to his lap and leaning on Magnus’ bicep. “Another duck?”

Magnus nods, resuming his work. “The go to, the classic, the staple-” He says, smiling and making Angus smile in return.

“An icon.” Angus echoes. He fiddles with his hands for a few moments, tracing the lines on his fingers where brown skin meets faded pink palms. “I’m gonna go grab a book, I’ll be right back Papa!” 

Angus pads through the dorm to his small room, bed well made and everything neatly organized. He reaches his bookshelf, and runs his fingertips along the spines of his beloved books. (Papa has been giving him books for as long as he can remember, and every single one he reads at least twice. He had some of them memorized when they were travelling from town to town before the Bureau, but for some strange reason he’s happy he doesn’t anymore. Now he has coworkers- friends to spend time with)

He hums, creasing his little boy brows as he reads over known title and known title. He hums, tapping his fingers to his lips. He peeks his head back out into the hallway. “Hey Papa?”

Magnus makes a noise of affirmation from his spot on the couch.

“Are your knees hurting bad?”

“What’s up?” Magnus looks up, “Hungry? I know you’ve been sleepin’ a lot. I can do food. Most other things, I’ll have to pass on for now.”

“A bit, yeah, but I was thinking about maybe finding a new book.”

“I heard the Fantasy Costco restocks most frequently of everything on the moon, if you’re careful I think you’ll be okay.” Magnus sticks his tongue out just slightly, “I mean the library is nice and all but I’m not sure if you’re allowed back in there courtesy of me and Taako ‘n Merle.”

Angus nods, traipsing back to the couch. “I’ll be careful then. Do you want any snacks?”

“Nah little man, go get your brain food.” Magnus kisses his son on the head, who giggles and pats his leg in return. 

“I’ll be back soon!” He says, sliding on his loafers beside the door, and grabbing Magnus’ feathered cuirass from its perch on the coat rack. 

It trails behind him as he walks, feathers bristling in the false breeze. He walks by the hanger and says hello to Avi, when he makes it into the Fantasy Costco he giggles as the theme song chimes. 

“Why hello little seeker!” Garfield shouts from somewhere deep inside the bowels of the building. “Can I help you with any mmmmmdeal today?”

Angus knows to avoid Garfield normally (thanks to his senses prickling and magnifying whenever the being is around), but he also does not have the time to wander and get lost in the store today. Play the little boy card? Pout and cry? 

“I’m- I’m looking for a book?” He calls into the store, browsing the racks closest to the door. It’s mostly spell components, a few peculiar items like a pack of chewing gum, something labeled soul jar, Angus’ curiosity gets the best of him as he gets distracted.

“Which book little man?” Garfield asks from directly behind him.

Angus can’t help but jump, he spins around as quick as he can. “A-Any book- I wanted to find something new to read.”

“Still outlawed from the book palace I take it?” Angus thinks he sees some kind of smile in Garfield’s purple robe, and he nods carefully. “I’ll take a look around in the stockroom~ feel free to browse in the meantime.”

Angus blinks and the mysterious figure is gone, he rubs his arms and returns to his searching. There’s a small end cap of different easy to conceal blades, ranging from actual weapons to pocketknives to rubber blades for magic tricks. He guesses the labels are missing for some malicious reason, even though he can tell the difference maybe some others can’t. Beautiful jewels hang from one display, catching the filtered and bland lighting from the ceiling to hit them and cast sparkling glows. They tinkle together and make him flap his hands.

He returns to the smaller items, perusing the items hung and laid out. Mockingbird gum, something that might be interesting for investigations. There’s a small bundled item, written in a language Angus can’t read. The soul jar piques his interest, the description is simple and curious. Can capture a single soul for a limited amount of time. He’s very careful not to touch anything, and he continues snooping. An elven plant root it looks like, there’s a few mechanical devices he can’t name, he’s starting to meander deeper in without even meaning to when something catches his eye.

It’s a small sphere, a little bit bigger than Steven’s globe. It also looks made of glass, a white criss-crossing pattern around the outside like a harness. It feels powerful- Angus is very interested as he reads the label. “Faith? It’s just called Faith?”

Garfield appears again.

“Oh boy oh boy little boy- I found a fantastic deal for you~!” He yells, again making Angus leap out of his skin. He pulls on the feathered cape he’s wearing, and widens his stance to look up at the deals warlock.

“Let’s hear it then!”

“I found- this- in my reserves.” Garfield says, making a wide circling gesture with his arm to reveal a small hardback book. Angus gasps.

“That’s the new Caleb Cleveland book, Caleb Cleveland and the Fortitudinous Fireslinger!” Angus points, the blue trimmed book decorated with a bright red fire genasi standing beside his second favorite role model.

“And- Boom.” Garfield says, waving the book back and forth, making the cover shine rainbows.

“It’s holographic!” Angus gasps again, bouncing back and forth on his feet. “Oh I gotta! Whatever you want, I’ll pay it! I got- I got allowance and pay-” Angus starts rifling through his pockets, withdrawing the small coin pouch.

“How about I don’t clear you out of your little gold candy coins- I’m interested in something else.”

“Oh, I don’t like that at all.”

“Most people don’t! I want some of your hair Angus.”

“You already like stealing my dad’s blood!” Angus says, crossing his arms.

“It runs in the family!” Garfield cheers. “Listen, your hair’s looking a little long, cornrows really don’t seem like your style sooooo- best of both worlds! Two birds with one bush.”

Angus knows better than to correct him, and he rubs his hands on his arms. 

“I’m not trying to haggle blood, you should be grateful, if you wanted something a little more valuable I might have to take a little sippy but if you don’t want the book I’m sure I can find someone else. I hear Bradson likes these books too.”

“No! I’ll do it!” Angus says, “It’ll be fine. Split it then, coin and cut?” 

“Sounds great!” Garfield holds a hand out for the coin which Angus deposits dutifully. Garfield extends the hand with the book, and as soon as Angus gets it in his grasp the air from the conditioner tingles on his scalp. “Only took some, a little all around instead of a single bald patch.” Angus holds the book against his chest with one hand, and runs the other through his hair. It’s not buzzed completely, there’s a little bit of fluff, but it’s more contained than when they grow out too far. It’s rather nice.

“Please doing business!” Garfield says, before disappearing. Angus can’t help but agree as he scampers out of the Fantasy Costco.

Angus finds Taako sitting at the cafeteria, again pushing food around his plate more than eating it. After he loads up his own plate (and makes a small bag of honey rolls for Magnus) he sits down with him.

“Hello sir!” Angus smiles, already starting to dig into his food.

“Lessons are on Thursdays.” Taako whines, dropping dramatically to lean his head into his elbow propped on the table ledge.

“I just wanted to eat lunch with you! Did you not leave after breakfast?”

Taako again whines dramatically, “No, I’ve been here. So fucking jazzed about getting back to the grindstone.” 

“The training before helped, I’m sure the director is doing it for a good reason.” Angus says around a mouthful of steamed broccoli.

“Yeah, did me all that good when we all got blown to bits. Great help when Merle fell through the ground or Magnus-” He catches himself and hits his fist against the tabletop a few times. “I didn’t say nothin’.”

Angus sets his fork back down on his plate, and looks down. “I’m sorry sir, I can leave you be if you’d like.” His voice is tinier than he’d like, he knows he sounds like a kid.

“No,” Taako waves his hand and clinks a few of his bangles together. “I’m a- I’m bein’ a dickhead again. Tell me somethin’ pumpkin, enlighten me.”

“The Fantasy Costco has restocked! I uh, got a new book.”

“Left with all your limbs too? Maybe you are catchin’ grifter lessons from me without knowin’ it.” Taako smiles, and Angus giggles. 

They talk for a few minutes, which turns into nearly an hour. It’s nice, having someone to make jokes with and antagonize in the best ways. Taako says Magic lessons might be sporadic, Angus says any learning is good learning, Taako calls him a nerd. 

Angus cleans up his plate and bids his mentor a farewell. When he returns to the dorm Magnus is still on the couch, although his legs are propped up with a pillow under his knees.

“Hi Papa!” He cheers. “Look look! I got the new Caleb Cleveland!” He hangs the cuirass up as best he can, slides off his loafers, and runs to the family room. 

“Oh wow! And it’s got the rainbow cover!” Magnus cheers in awe, watching as Angus wiggles it back and forth in front of his face. “What happened to your hair Ango?” He runs a hand over Angus’ head, and the boy leans into the touch. 

“I gave some of it up to get the book. I was especially careful, I didn’t give any blood or anything dangerous like information.” Angus says, “I was hoping I could get a trim soon anyway. Is it okay?”

“Yeah big man, it’s your hair. Thanks for tellin’ me straight up about the deal, you're the best detective on the moon so if anybody knows what’s up it’s you.” Magnus says, leaning forward and grabbing Angus by the middle, blowing a raspberry into his cheek and pulling him to rest in his lap. Angus laughs and wiggles in his grip, wrapping his arms around the book.

“I could read it to you if you’d like.” Angus offers, and Magnus can see right through it.

“I’d really like that Angus, read to me.” He says, watching as Angus’ face lights up and he carefully opens the book.

* * *

Angus is wandering around the base a couple of weeks later, he’s learned when Magnus likes to train and what days off he choses, and Taako’s one day off is Thursday but he doesn’t know the other one. He paces around, taking stock of the same blue grey halls, the same hellos and goodbyes from the same (albeit it wonderful) people. He’s about to walk through the hangar for the third time today when he stops.

Merle’s voice echoes throughout the hangar, he’s talking to Avi and threatening him with some weapon. His voice is happy though, it’s gruff and mean but it’s got the rush of excitement people have when they’re going on vacation, or seeing old friends. The cannonball launches, and Angus scurries into the hangar.

“Mr. Avi!”

“Oh hey Ango, what’s up?”

Angus meets his eyes for a moment, before Avi looks down at the pedestal, nervous.

“I wanted to go down planetside.”

“Oh? By yourself?”

Angus nods, patting his hands against his pants. “I wanted to go down to- to...” He tilts his head to the side like a forgetful child, trying to remember a forgotten fact. Something he’s mastered at this point. Avi smiles with his eyes closed and Angus steals a glance down at the previous launch record. “Neverwinter! I wanted to go down to Neverwinter, that’s right!” He says, clapping his hands together. 

“Neverwinter?” Avi asks, almost visibly flinching. So Merle went down to Neverwinter.

“It has the best candy shop! I uh, well I ate all of Magnus’ hard candies- a-and I thought it’d be nice to buy him a new bag.” Angus smiles sheepishly. Throw in an embarrassing fact to catch an emotional break in their reading.

Avi smiles, and wipes a hand across his mouth. “Alright, one Neverwinter cannonball, coming right up for our Ango McDango!” He says, plucking away at the mechanisms of the pedestal, calculating the trajectory and doing all the quick mental maths.

“Thank you sir!” Angus says, a grin spreading across his face. It’s time to solve another mystery.

Merle’s kids are both exactly what Angus was expecting, and nothing like he was expecting. He gets along wonderfully with Mavis, and well Mookie seems to like wrestling with him so he thinks that’s good? He talks to the two of them and listens are Merle tells (exaggerated) stories of the reclaimers adventures.

Merle seems different, he’s warmer Angus notices. He moves slower and clearer, he doesn’t shy away from physical contact or positive affirmations. 

He definitely isn’t the greatest dad, but he seems like he’s trying.

Merle catches Angus by the elbow as the sun starts to set. “I know I already threatened you-”

“Adamantium spanner, yes you did sir.” Angus smiles softly, looking down at him. Merle smiles for just a moment, before he swears and looks away. 

“Sometimes you’re tolerable brat. I know we both work on the freakin’ moon-” Merle laughs dryly, and looks back up at him. “But thanks for being a nosy little stinker and coming down here. Mavis and Mookie like you.”

“I’m glad! If it’s not overstepping bounds I’d like to believe they’re my friends.” Angus attempts to scrub some of the dirt from his cheek, before rubbing it and just smearing it further across his freckles.

“Maybe you’re actually useful for something after all.” Merle laughs again, and pats Angus’ arm. Angus grins in return and gives a thumbs up when there’s a yell from further down the street. He sees the cart rolling, and before he can even think he hears his papa in his head. 

Do everything you can to help the people around you. Act first. 

He’s running down the street towards Mavis and Mookie at the candy store front, he yells and when he gets close enough he attempts to tackle the two of them out of the way. He doesn’t actually do anything, Mavis catches him and starts talking when the cart clatters to the stone in the street.

Angus does his best not to cry and hugs his friends.

After their meeting Merle and Angus call a ball back together. He doesn’t seem quite so scary anymore. 

* * *

Angus works with the Director over the coming weeks. He learns a lot about the next relic, the Animus Bell. He hears her mumble under her breath, drink some very strong tea and coffee, he watches as she seems to get lost in her thoughts and mumble to herself. 

He doesn’t acknowledge them, of course not. He writes them down in his notebook. He makes a list, the most frequent being a name that dies on her lips before she can finish it. He catches her say ‘Dead Ringer’ once instead of Animus Bell, sees her flinch and apologize when Angus tries to suggest that the Wonderland elves may be powerful magic beings like liches.

Sometimes Angus curls up in his dad’s bed on top of his weighted blanket and just thinks. About his new heavy training, about Wonderland, about if he’ll be okay, about Merle and Taako. Thoughts bounce around his head too loud and too often, he has to take breaks to make sure he doesn’t freak out or cry when the Director corrects every one of his ‘whens’ to ‘ifs’. He starts to spend more and more time on Magnus’ bed. 

Sometimes he’ll get lost in time, and Magnus will return from training late in the evening. Angus doesn’t hear him calling, and when Magnus finds him his voice is quiet. 

“Hey.”

Angus nods.

“You alright?”

Angus pats the bed, and Magnus lays opposite him. 

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“You going to wonderland.” Angus says, “The research- it’s not good brain food.”

“It’s gonna be hard from what I’ve heard, but I’ll be okay.” Magnus uses the arm he’s not laying on to pull Angus close to his chest and rub his back. “I’ve got you, I gotta come back. No matter what.”

“Yeah.” Angus says, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ shirt. “Who’ll read your books to you?”

“I know how to read thank you very much.” Magnus says, wiggling on the bed.

“Are you sure about that?” Angus laughs dryly, and Magnus rolls onto his back. 

“Alright, somebody lost their cuddle privileges.”

“Oh no- how tragic for me-” Angus says, starting to sit up as Magnus again hefts him by his middle. He holds him tight to his chest, and closes his eyes. 

“No cuddle. Only sleep.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

The Director tells him the reclaimers are ready for the hunt much quicker than he wants.

Angus learns to be in the briefing room any time he can feasibly get away with it. When the Director announces it she also announces a few other things. She enlightens the boys to the horrors that await them, and none of them flinch or whine. Angus is proud. 

When she describes Robbie’s arrest though, Angus is surprised. He didn’t hear anything about this, he’s furiously taking notes as the Director describes it. When he looks up he seems the same investigative glint in Magnus’ eye, and Angus smiles. They’re going to get into some real detectiving.

“And don’t worry sirs, you’ll have me on your stones as frequently as you need me! I can help with emotional distress, or intellectual duress!”

“What’s that?” Taako asks, leaning to the side on the umbrastaff.

“A math problem.” Angus answers, insufferably smug.

“Why would we need that help, w-with what?” Taako smiles, attempting to hide it behind a hand.

“A big math problem?” Magnus says, looking first at the Director before her side where Angus is standing.

Both of whom in harmony reply, “Seen it happen.”

The air in the room lightens just slightly, and the Director starts to wave the three out as Magnus speaks. “Oh, hey Ango you wanna show off?”

“Lemme see what you got kid! How’s it comin’? Let’s see it!” Taako says, twirling his hand. 

Angus feels his shoulders rise in pride, “I’ve been practicing from photos in Papa’s room, I can-”

“He’s getting the hang of it well.” Magnus says, clasping Merle’s shoulder in his hand.

“Yeah yeah, proud parent.” Merle waves his hand, but still watches. 

Angus casts disguise self, and aside from the missing wizard hat, Angus transforms rather quickly into a much smaller version of Taako. “Tadah!” He says, waving his hands.

“A Taquito!” Magnus squees, making the Director stifle a laugh in her hand. 

“You’re coming along nicely kid, keep it up.” Taako flashes a lazy thumbs up, before he walks over to Angus and pinches his nose in passing. “I wasn’t fooled for a second.”

“Of course not sir!” He drops the spell, and pats his sides. “Oh, Papa could we go back to the dorm for a little bit?”

“Huh? Sure, yeah Ango.” Magnus says, holding his hand out for Angus to take and walk beside him. 

Magnus is just as curious, and breaking the rules is always a little bit fun. Finding Robbie Magnus interrogates and Angus keeps the alarms from going off. There isn’t any really useful information. Angus makes a snap decision. It’s definitely not a wise one, but it’s his poor decision, and he definitely makes it. It’s as he and Magnus are putting the two guards in the pocket workshop. 

His Papa will be leaving soon, to go to a dangerous place where he might not come back, and even if he does then he may never be the same. So as the pair of them step out, Angus helps shrink it, and hang it from Magnus’ belt in such a way that it will fall right back off when he aims for it. They go to the hangar together, and the other two reclaimers wave.

“Say your goodbyes?” Merle asks, scratching idly at his wooden arm.

Magnus drops to one knee in front of Angus, and holds his shoulders. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. We all will.” His smile is so genuine it hurts, and Angus can feel tears and fears rising to his face.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He says, moving one of his hands to cup Angus’ cheek. Angus leans into the touch, and sighs. 

“Alright.” He says, voice tiny. He doesn’t look up at the three as they board into the cannonball, he keeps his eyes downcast and rubs one arm. Lucretia stands beside him, she hesitantly puts a hand on his head and rubs his hair just like his Papa does. 

“I believe in them.” Her voice sounds close to breaking, and Angus can’t look up at her. He’d break character.

When he runs from the hangar, deftly avoiding Carey, Killian, and Avi’s extended arms, frantically rubbing at his eyes, he’s not about to burst into tears of sadness. They’re fear, because he’s going to do the stupidest thing he’s done in his entire life. He loops through the base near his dorm and the voidfish chamber where he likes to spend his time, so people will think he’s having alone time. And carefully, he returns to the Fantasy Costco. The jingle plays again, and Angus yells. 

“I want to make a deal!” He cups his hands around his mouth, and a figure moves in his peripheral.

“Oh why hello little one, what are you interested in?”

“I want-” He starts jogging through the store, he stops again by the blades, picking up a small (real) dagger. He rushes by the item layout, reaching for the soul jar to see it gone. Instead he squares his shoulders, grabs one of the packs of mockingbird gum, and runs deeper in to the small white pedestal and orb. He grabs it carefully, and finds a clasp on the end so he can hang it on his shorts like Papa and Steven. 

“These.” He holds them up at Garfield, and tries to regain his breathing.

“Oh definitely out of your price range little guy.” Garfield says, “But you did say you wanted to make a deal, what’ll it be?”

“I’ll give you a pint of my blood.”

“Hachi machi!” Garfield says, rubbing his sleeves together. “Count me in, this’ll be very interesting.”

Angus extends his hand for the shake, and after it he feels his arm lighten, his whole body actually goes tingly for a few seconds. He blinks, and with a deep breath Angus slides the small dagger into his pocket, and clips the Faith orb on his belt loop.

He rushes again out of the Fantasy Costco, back to his dorm. He throws together a bag, the small potions, his notebook, his stone. He shoves everything he can into his satchel, and with another deep but shaky breath he takes off for the hangar again. Just outside, Angus peeks into the space. Only Avi at the moment, and the human man seems to be very interested in his flask. Angus trains his breathing, straightens his posture, pops out a piece of gum, and again casts disguise self.

It’s a very tight squeeze, but he barely had the first one up so he’s running on fumes.

Davenport walks into the hangar, chin held high and arms crossed behind his back.

“Davenport!” He says, voice wobbling just slightly as he approaches the pedestal.

“Oh, Davenport!” Avi says, looking down at him and smiling. “What’s up fella?”

“Davenport.” Angus says again, careful to stay in character.

“Kinda a dumb question I guess.” Avi says to himself, taking another swig.

“Davenport!” Angus says, pointing to the command pedestal, then shoo-ing at Avi with his hands.

“Oh, gotta make a run for the Director?”

Angus nods, and as soon as Avi slides the pedestal down he starts reloading the cannonball launch to the Felicity Wilds.

“Stay safe out there, alright?” Avi pats Davenport’s hair, and Angus hurries to slam the ready button. 

He waddles as best he can over to the cannonball, and climbs in. The lid sinks into place and Angus drops the spell as quick as he can. Now the blood loss is really getting to him, and he’s only got the one spell slot so he rests as best he can as the ball shoots down to the wilds. 

He lands smoothly, and pulls himself out of the cannonball. Surprisingly, he’s much closer to the point than he was expecting. In fact, as he turns to look around he sees the three reclaimers standing stock still and staring at him. 

“Hello sirs!” He smiles shakily, counting the seconds. He’s got about a minute.

“What?” Taako says.

“No.” Magnus speaks, pointing a finger to the ground. “Angus, get back in that cannonball and go back to the base. You are not going to follow us any further, do you understand me?” Angus listens to the scary dad voice, and hits forty-five seconds.

“I understand.” He bows his head just slightly, and looks at the dirt. “I didn’t get a chance to say I love you. I love you Papa. And Mr. Taako and Mr. Merle! I love all of you!” He looks up, and shakes his hands. “I didn’t- Didn’t wanna- want to-” He pouts his lips and closes his eyes, and his soft Papa comes back.

“I love you Angus.” Magnus steps forward, offering a hand for Angus to take. Twenty.

“I love you too Papa.” Angus says, waiting for a few more seconds. And then he acts.

Angus lunges forwards, attempting to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist. To an untrained eye at least, that’s what it would seem. Angus really angles his arm just right, and knocks the pocket workshop from Magnus’ belt, the small space popping upright and open. 

“Ah! I’m sorry Papa!” Angus says through the cloud of shavings and dust. “I-I’ll just go-” He dives into the workshop, rolling along the polished rock floor as he hears the cannonball lid sink back into place. The ball takes off, and the three reclaimers cough through the dust storm.

“What’s up with that kid?” Merle says, “Got sawdust in my damn beard-”

“He’s my kid, and I'm his dad. I’m all he’s got.” Magnus says, and Angus can hear the sad smile on his lips. He starts to close and shrink the pocket workshop, Angus staying as still as possible to both listen, and remain undetected. “I’m glad he came down.”

Angus’ heart hurts.

* * *

Magnus adjusts his bun, checking over each of his items again and again as they walk towards Wonderland. His large boots crunch the long wispy grass beneath his feet, and his joints ache. As the huge obnoxiously striped tent comes into view, he taps Taako on the shoulder.

“I take it that's it?” 

“Seems like the only option,” Taako replies, adjusting his grip on the umbrastaff to chew at his fingernails. “Let’s see how this goes.”

* * *

“Bag.” Magnus says, hand moving to press his fingertips against the gold band on his ring finger. 

“Oh no Magnus, we’re interested in something else.” Edward says, before Lydia continues.

“How about this- we’ll take something-”

“That you don’t even know you have!”

“You’ll never know it’s gone, maybe after you get out but it’ll be fine!” Their voices lithe across the room, echoing from every corner and black space.

Magnus blinks, and pats his chest. Something about this feels wrong, he knows something is up. It’s too easy- there have already been dangerous sacrifices.

“Hey meathead, you gonna take it? If you don’t even know you have it, you won’t miss it.” Taako says, wiping his busted lip.

“Something feels wrong.” He says quietly.

“You wanna take a penalty and have to spin again?” Merle asks, putting his wooden hand on Magnus’ pant leg. 

“Okay- yeah. I accept.” Magnus says, looking up. He doesn’t know where to look, but he thinks a face to blame will at least make this better. The movement jitters his whole body for a moment, he feels his skin crawl before he shakes his hands. His wedding ring, railsplitter, bracer, he pats down his chest, his bag and turns to look over himself. “Did I lose anything?” He asks, doing a cursory spin as Taako and Merle look him over.

“No, you look fine.”

“Everything’s there.”

“Okay? Weird.”

* * *

Angus doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up he is not in the safe space of the pocket workshop. His head is spinning with some kind of energy he can’t place, and his hand finds his wand, then his bag. He still has all of his items, the faith orb is on his belt, his notebook, paper, water, it’s all there. But Magnus isn’t.

“Hello little one! What a naughty naughty boy, sneaking in here!” A strange voice says. 

“So sad your daddy had to trade you away, now you’ll be here forever!”

“Well, unless you win this challenge and find your reward.” The two runners, Edward and Lydia Angus remembers, talk back and forth while Angus calms his breathing.

“And how sweet, you just want to see your papa and his group safe and sound, with the bell.”

“That last part might not be there, but if you survive we can reunite you.”

“I can do it.” Angus says, fighting the shaking in his knees, the clatter of his teeth. “I’m gonna meet back up with them.” A small wisp of white something flows from his mouth, and he hurriedly clasps his hands across his mouth.

The two liches don’t say anything about the light though, so Angus shakily lowers his arms and bites his lip. Something good? If it was bad, the twins would have commented in glee. When Angus looks down again to make sure he’s in one piece, he sees where the small light went. The small bright white wisp has snuck into the faith orb, and it’s swimming around the air much like Steven in his aquarium. Okay. Noted.

“The Director said she had to spin, and fight.” Angus says aloud.

“We’ll start you off easy.” One of the liches says, “Just go ahead to the vote!” A door rises from the floor opposite Angus, and hesitantly Angus walks forward through it.

At the far end of this white hallway is a pedestal, two buttons and a large screen. “The choice.” He whispers, traipsing to the podium that lowers down to his height.

He knows what he should do, but his hand shakes as it hovers over the Forsake button. In a blind moment of courage he presses the Trust button instead.

“You chose Trust!”

“Your friend chose-”

“Forsake!” Both twins jeer, the white room beginning to shine with red lights.

“Darn.” Angus breathes, readying his wand. A small wisp of black energy slithers from his lips, and he purses them in reaction.

Angus comes out of the battle incredibly well, using his ruff boi training from his father and his aunts to his advantage. He loses less than a quarter of his life points, but ends up with a nasty gash down his eyebrow that smears an unsettling amount of blood. He feels proud, all things considered.

As the next large screen descends from the ceiling, showing the group that forsook him, he smiles as best he can. It’s Lord Artemis Sterling, and the two adventurers with him seem well enough to tear into him, gesturing at Angus. The male figure signs to Angus,  _ Sorry. So sorry. _

And he replies,  _ Be kind. _

The wheel takes his bracer, and again Angus feels lucky.

The wheel takes his luck on the next spin.

The choice, he again chooses Trust.

Again his enemy chooses Forsake.

Angus’ luck runs out.

He’s knocked down to single digits, Angus clutching his wounded arm and limping best he can out of the battle. The screen descends, and Angus focuses instead on wiping blood from his nose, and spitting it from his mouth. When he looks up, he nearly cries. 

Taako, Magnus, and Merle are staring down at him, Taako’s hand over his mouth.

Angus smiles as best he can, although his head is spinning. He waves, and he can’t hear it but he can see Magnus screaming. Taako looks like he’s yelling too. Black smog is spilling from their lips, a constant terrifying spray from all three men on the screen.

“Oh, would you look at that!” Edward chimes, and he sees the reclaimers stop yelling as if he can hear the voice too. 

“What a wonderful betrayal.” Lydia sings.

Angus leans on the podium for support, and Magnus presses up close to the screen to see Angus. 

“How about this, Angus isn’t giving us the energy we need, but Magnus, Taako and Merle, you three just gave us a wonderful time. Let’s mix things up a little bit.”

“Who would like to make a sacrifice to change the game?”

Angus closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens his eyes he sees Magnus yelling at the screen.

“Oh no, something much bigger than that-”

Angus closes his eyes, and breathes. 

“Whatever Papa is offering, add mine onto it.” 

“Oh, and what are you offering Angus?” Lydia sings again. He sees Magnus on the screen screaming again, but there’s no black smoke. He’s yelling at him, Angus knows practically what he’s saying, but doesn’t respond. 

“One of the most important things to me is my brain. Memory, intellect, reading, writing. Take your pick.”

“Interesting, how about this-” The screen cuts out, and Angus shakes. “We’ll split some hairs. Take some of your dexterity, and then mess with your memory.”

“Not remove all of it, we’ll just- slide away some of that short term hold on.”

“You’ll remember old things, but new things will just sorta, fade away. Focus enough they can come back, but not easily.”

“I thought you were- splitting the pain.” Angus mumbles.

“If we wanted to take everything we could Angus. We could completely remove your short term memory. We could twist your long term. We can do anything with this bell.”

“And you can’t touch us.”

Angus tries not to cry, but tears well up and dribble down his cheeks. He doesn’t let his shoulders shake, doesn’t let himself break down.

“Put me back with Papa and I agree.”

“Wonderful!” Both of the liches cheer, and Angus feels himself starting to slump to the floor. He’s not especially bad off, but at this point all his body wants to do is curl up, cry, and rest. He gets close to the first and last, slinking down from the pedestal and starting to fall over as a strange force instead grabs him, holding him upright. He turns, and smiles.

Magnus, Taako, and Merle are all running towards him, and he hears them yelling. Papa is screaming and crying, he grabs Angus from the mage hand and wraps his thick arms around his son. 

“Angus! Angus! Don’t you dare think this is okay, what happened?! What are you doing here!?” Magnus shakes him, as he shakes himself, pressing Angus against his chest and holding him as tight as he can.

“Oh, hello Papa,” Angus smiles, “I didn’t think I’d see you after I vanished. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Angus, we sacrificed to be together,” He pulls back for just a moment, surveying his child. “Your glasses are broken, you’re covered in blood, what happened? What did you give up? I told you not to- I told you to go back to the moon-”

“Sacrifice? I did’n spin yet.” Angus mumbles.

“Kids delusional.” Taako says.

Magnus pushes him back against his chest, hands shaking as they hold Angus. “Fuck.” His voice breaks on the word, he rocks on his knees back and forth. 

“I’m so happy to see you,” Angus says, big tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love y’guys.” A small white wisp flees from his lips, and dives to the orb at his waist. 

“We love you too Angus.” Both Taako and Merle reply, the latter turned away from the emotional display and rubbing at his eyes. Wisps from both of their mouths, all three of the men watching and blinking incredulously.

“Angus, I am so very  _ very _ disappointed in you.” Magnus says, still clutching him and rocking gently. “You’re going to be punished for coming in here after us, you’re gonna- you’re gonna be in time out for the rest of your life.”

“Okay.” Angus replies, using his good arm to pat Magnus’ arm. “I’m tired Papa. Can I sleep?”

“No- you have to stay awake, alright?” Magnus jostles his son just slightly- before he looks to his teammates. “Help me make a sling- I’ll carry him on my back.”

“Boypack.” Angus mumbles, making Magnus laugh weakly.

“Right, boypack.”

* * *

Magnus carries him, and fights more carefully than he ever has in his life. Now he has more than just himself to protect, he has more to hold on to than returning to his son. He can’t fight his instincts jumping in front of Taako and Merle, but Angus’ whines keep him grounded through the intense pain. 

They walk into another decision game, and Magnus closes his eyes, slamming his fist on the Trust button. 

“And your opponent chose… Trust. Oh how boring.” One of the elves jeers, Magnus looking up at the screen. Taako is pointedly silent, and Merle reaches up to hold Magnus’ hand. On the screen is the group they entered with, Artemis sterling and his guides, none of them looking especially well off, but each seems to cry as the get their message. The male is signing excitedly at them,  _ thank you, thank you, thank you. _

Magnus signs back, just a little rusty from teaching Angus years ago.  _ Be Kind _ . 

And instead of the screen cutting off, the other figure nods. His eyes widen and he keeps going.  _ Baby? Child? Your child? _

Magnus turns, showing Angus curled over his back, the side of his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“You know them pumpkin?” Taako fiddles with Angus’ hair, and the boy looks up. 

“Don’t think so.” He says. 

_ Good luck _ , The male figure signs. It’s the most true emotion Magnus has seen on another person in this entire place, and Magnus nods. His hands shake but he laughs weakly, a silver sliver of light escaping his mouth. It fills his heart with light, with hope and faith. 

The screen cuts out, and a door opens. 

Theivescant on his palm is not the weirdest thing he’s experienced in this torture carnival so of course he trusts it. 

He spins the wheel and it doesn’t matter what the liches want. He hands it over without a fight. Weapon? He says goodbye to railsplitter. Memories? Gone. Strength? He’s handled chronic pain for years. 

He spins for Angus and takes every single hit. What kind of protector would he be if he couldn’t protect his son? Merle loses an eye, Taako loses his beauty. Angus eventually falls into a fitful sleep against him and he needs the rest. Taako or Merle check up on him frequently, and Magnus thanks them every time. And for the first time in their travels, he doesn’t want to tease, or knock around. He has too much to lose- everyone has too much to lose. He talks about their adventures as they walk, they spin, they vote. It’s a small respite in the suffering, the gawking laughs Taako has as he talks about the first time he heard Merle talking to his kids and Merle panicked, responding he was talking to Carey only for Carey, Killian and Magnus to walk through the dorm door. 

Magnus laughs at that, and more white escapes him. Taako keeps talking and snorts a laugh, Merle slaps his knee and gives up any remaining dignity he had. He talks about his kids. He sounds so fond, so filled with love. Even when they fight, and Taako almost gets crushed to death by a washing machine he crawls out and calls Merle a dickhead. They don’t feel like strangers or coworkers, in this hot crucible of pain and punishment, they’re a family. Blood and tears escape but they soak into the stitches between each reclaimer drying and drawing them closer. 

Angus chips in when he’s awake and not in too much pain, Merle sits down with him for a few minutes after a fight and goes over his wounds, looks like a broken arm and leg, he’s really bad off but he should be able to survive when they get out. Magnus nestles him back in place.

“Thanks old man, I really appreciate it.”

“Course, as much shit I talk about that kid I love him, he’s got a good head on his shoulders. Good job.” He pats Magnus’ pants and a flurry of white wisps escape him, and Magnus smiles. Magnus talks about Julia, talks about what he remembers, Taako talks about travelling, how he taught himself magic, Merle recounts living on the warm sandy beaches. Their memories can’t die if they share them. 

When Magnus is barely better off than Angus, the red robe appears. Taako also turns into a T-Rex but that’s whatever. When the robe can finally get a door open Magnus is the first one through it. They rush through the darkness as best they can, the disgusting technicolor staircase that rises from the floor good enough. His feet slam on the steps, he turns to see Taako and Merle following close behind. At the top, the catwalk. Nobody comments as the liches appear, Edward holding the bell between two fingers and Lydia smiling too wide as she gestures to it. 

“Excellent job, although you did break the rules there at the end. Great news though!”

“We’ll just take one more thing!” Lydia finishes, holding her hand out flay as Edward rings the bell. Then he’s gone, and the bell falls into his sisters hand. And Magnus blinks, stepping back. 

Well, he tries to step back. The force of his movement catches him off guard because there’s not resistance of his aching joints, of the weight on his back. He just goes floating backwards, he sees the back of his head- he sees his body. And his body turns to him. 

The smile on his face is not his own, the light in his eyes glows with tortious intent. He sees his mouth moving, as he walks over towards Lydia- but he can’t hear anything. The world is going cold, going gray. It’s almost a content awareness that creeps in the edges of his vision, the crowd of mannequins start to blur, to fizzle and jolt. He sees his body, but he can’t feel anything. He can’t feel anything at all. No dull ache of joint pain, of hyper tense muscles, no tight scar tissue reminders of his good work. He’s cold, a wisp floating away from his friends, slowly sinking over the mannequin army. 

Taako throws his arm out to try and cast at him but Magnus still can’t hear him- but Merle stops him, and Magnus can at least read that familiar mouth shape. He says ‘Angus’.

And he can feel again. Because he’s not going to die right now, he’s not going to let that bastard take his body- take his son. His form starts to falter, his ghostly shoulders widen- his nonexistent lungs surge with energy and Magnus fights against the drag pulling him towards whatever pit of hell. Because he’s going to save his son. 

He doesn’t feel the drag of his fingers on the wooden mannequin heads, he doesn’t feel his muscles scream against the drag as he forces himself forward. When he realizes he’s not going to get all the way up to the stage, he holds on and watches absolutely desperate.

* * *

Angus wakes up to a voice that sounds like his father’s, but he gestures too wide, jostling Angus’ injuries. His Papa would never.

“Listen, how about we all just go right back to the game, and then we’ll eventually get out of here? There’s no way to get out otherwise, and I’d hate for any of us to die, especially the kid on my back. Right?”

Angus looks around weakly, flexes the hand of his injured arm. 

“No- we’re not going back!” Taako yells.

“Just- give the kid over. He’s a kid.” Merle says next.

“Listen, there’s only one way out of here-” His not-papa says. And Angus takes a deep breath, jostling his ribs as he wiggles further upright. His head pokes over the fake’s shoulder and both Taako and Merle look to him with surprise. 

“I love you.” Angus says, bad hand grabbing the small globe at his belt loop. Again, a small wisp of white. 

“Angus-”

“Love you too Pumpkin.” Taako interrupts Merle, a wisp from him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid kid-” Still a wisp at that, oh Merle. 

Angus doesn’t know what else to do. He hits the magnet bomb to fling some of the important gear away. But he knows one thing. He has faith. 

He pulls the globe from its pin, and cradles it to his chest.

* * *

Magnus can’t hear anything, but he sees Angus shift. He’s so smart- he has to know what’s going on, how much danger he’s in. 

Then Taako and Merle say something. And then Edward in his body, and Angus disappear in a giant ball of glowing light. The remaining figures cover their eyes, wind rushes away from them- Lydia rushes into the light and then things start to crumble- Cracks appear beneath the platforms, the catwalk starts to fall to pieces, and then Merle and Taako go flying backwards. And the light slowly dims, and Magnus wants to scream. His body, Edward and Lydia are gone. Angus is gone. 

He can’t feel anything, and the blurriness, the fear, the uncertainty takes over- 

And then suddenly he’s forced down into the mannequin he was holding. He crumples to the ground before testing the wooden fingers, realization dawning slowly as he throws himself through the crowd onto the catwalk. He climbs up and he screams in his head, without lungs or lips he can’t vocalize but he feels the howl of pain in his very soul. His body shakes as he slams the wooden limbs against the catwalk as it starts to crumple quicker now.

He can recognize the yelling of Merle as he pulls Taako down, calling for Magnus to follow. He’s begging, and Taako doesn’t put up any fight as he’s shoved down the staircase. Magnus doesn’t want to go. He lost so much- but he still lost everything. He’s filled with that cold rage, that horrifying desperation of utter emptiness. 

It’s like Phandalin, like Ravensroost. Like all of his happiness after being slowly chipped from him- is seared from his skin, from his bones, his heart, and soul. As the catwalk crumples down he lets gravity take him to the floor. He doesn’t feel pain- he has no bones, no body. He doesn’t want to be alive. 

Taako lifts the gangly, broken mannequin and Magnus struggles against him- he looks around and he’s sobbing on the inside with no way to show it, or to even feel it. He’s nothing but metal and wood. 

The red robe introduces himself as Barry as he gathers what remains of Magnus’ items into a pocket dimension. Magnus doesn’t care.

Barry talks to them about the plan, he crushes stones of farspeech and tells them how they’re going to confront Lucretia, find the second voidfish. Magnus doesn’t care. As they call Bureau transport on Merle’s bracer, nothing fucking matters. The rage, the emptiness, it slowly rades. It’s numb, the way just moments ago Magnus had a body, a family, hands to hold and a son to protect. And now, he doesn’t have anything. 

Angus is dead and he couldn’t protect him.

He doesn’t necessarily follow Taako’s orders, but he can’t find it in him to care. When Taako and Merle take him back to the fantasy Costco’s spare room and he sees his body, he can only stare.

“We don’t know why that fucker had this, but aside from going through his room labelled with a winky face sticky note, this is your best bet at being able to help us.”

Magnus puts a hand on the glass tank and looks up at his body floating in the goo.

“You might not remember anything.” Merle says. It’s a dark promise of forgetting, and trying to shine light in an all encompassing darkness. 

As terrible as it is, as much as he’s sacrificed and every good deed he’s done- Magnus wants to forget. He lets Merle use his cleric magic to merge his soul into the new flesh body. 

He wakes up, crushes the sapphire, and worst of all- he remembers. And as much as he wants to let the world end, let everything go to hell in a hand basket, he just can’t. He wants to give up and loose but he can’t- he knows deep deep in his new bones that it’s too wrong. He steals some spare clothes from the back room and rushes out towards the director's office. 

The world is really ending, the hunger is here, the world is going to be eaten alive by the very idea of desperation and exhaustion. And Magnus grits his teeth, putting aside his feelings and wants. He can die for real later- the entire world is counting on him. The planes are being cut off, the hunger is descending, he fights through his swarm of memories to tighten his grip on the raging flaming poisoning sword of doom. 

“I’m not going to let this world die too.” He stares down Davenport, then Lucretia. “I will die protecting this plane if I have to. This is the last cycle.” Nobody seems to get the severity of his voice aside from Taako and Merle, but they saw it. They saw Angus sacrifice himself to save them, a ten year old boy. A ten year old boy killed himself so they could have a chance at saving the world. Lup convinces the rest, slowly.

He’s not going to let Angus’ last moments be in vain.

At the end of the world, riding on the deck of the starblaster everything feels so simple. Of course they just need to buy time- of course they can do it, Magnus has his hundred years of experience back. He knows true strength and the value of protecting his family. 

But those aren’t the memories he draws from. Magnus swings every sword remembering the way he first taught Angus to use a shortsword. It didn’t end well, they learned he was more of a distance attacker and found him a mini crossbow instead. 

He blocks each attack remembering jumping from the Rockport Limited, the dull ache of rolling along the ground that he mirrors on the deck. 

He screams with the still fresh wound of watching his son and his body disappear into that ball of light.

And they win. And Angus Hope McDonald is still dead. Magnus drops his sword, falling to his knees as the ship lands. The landscape is decimated, buildings are toppled and thousands of people are running along the planet beneath the. They land on the half destroyed moon base, getting only a hundred people rushing them instead.

Magnus doesn’t care. He falls to the ground and Merle sits beside him, a healing hand patching him up. He can’t fix the ache in his chest, the tears falling from his eyes. While the others party, or talk about rebuilding, Magnus walks on shaking legs down the corridors of the starblaster to his long forgotten room. He’s a different person now, not a kid anymore. He had a wife. He had a son. He sits on the creaking, dust covered bed. It’s hard to breathe and Magnus isn’t sure if its the dust or the pain, or the loss. He lays down and closes his eyes. 

He sees Istus again, her hands moving in that blur with her needles. She’s glowing, her gown plain but beautiful. Magnus looks up at her in the subliminal space. 

“Hello my child.” She says.

He nods weakly.

“I wished to tell you the good news. As our planes are connected again, I have a gift for you.”

Magnus’ mind jumps to a slew of assumptions, the most tempting and terrible that he won’t wake up tomorrow. That he’ll go to the astral plane, meet Julia and Angus. He wonders if they’ve met, if they’re spending time together now. Julia must love him, he hopes she’s proud of him. Magnus is proud of him. 

“I believe another emissary of mine has a surprise for you, you’ll find it behind that room with the winky face note.”

And then Magnus wakes up. He’s confused, sitting upright and rubbing at his face. He’s still in his torn and blood soaked clothes- but it’s still night. He stands with ghosting pain and walks through the halls of the starblaster. Is- Is Garfield an emissary of Istus? Did somebody else do something? Surprise?

Magnus jogs to the plank of the starblaster, looking over to see the trashed quad where someone has set up a giant bonfire. Music is playing, people are singing and dancing as the sky full of stars shine down on them. One figure spots him, a floating red robe that flies over to him. 

“Hey.” Lup says, and Magnus can recognize the til of her robe to be a smile. 

“I need to go-” Magnus says, already starting off towards the Fantasy Costco.

“Hey come on, let’s-” Lup pauses, and looks Magnus over. “Alright. Where are we going?”

Magnus jogs into the dome with the Chug ‘n Squeeze and Fantasy Costco and doesn’t bother pausing. He tears through the grate over the entrance, Lup follows and blasts a few toppled shelves and items. 

Going into the backroom Magnus finds the tank he crawled out of and the trail of goo he left behind, he turns around with his heart pounding in his ears. In the back corner is another door, a second door this one with indeed, a winky face note stapled to it. 

Magnus throws himself shoulder first through the door, it shatters and falls to shards at his feet. Not knowing what to expect, Magnus looks up. He forgets how to breathe. Because in this small closet of a room, is another body chamber, this time smaller. And inside, is Angus. He looks exactly the same as he did before wonderland, no scars or wounds. A flour sack dress floats slowly in the goo around him, and Magnus only remembers to breathe as Lup rushes past him, spectral hands forcing magic through the lid, nearly blasting it out of the way. Then it’s a force of liquid up, bringing Angus out of the tube to fall into Magnus’ arms. 

Magnus’ hands are rough as they dig against his son’s skin, pulling at his hair, parting his lips- he isn’t breathing- and then his eyes open. He takes a shaky breath and Magnus shakes with a sob. Angus writhes just briefly in his grip, and Magnus holds him tighter in response. He starts crying, gentle sobs that blend into Magnus’ as they sink to the floor, clutching one another. 

“Papa- pa- pa - p- papa-”

“I’ve got you- Angus I’m here- I love you. Istus above I love you Angus-”

“I love you- please-”

“I’ve got you.” And it’s like color floods back into the world, like nothing else matters aside from the small sobs and choked breaths of his son beneath him. Angus is alive- Angus is alive.

Lup rushes out of the room, and Magnus leans back only for Angus to follow after him. When they can pull apart just slightly Magnus wipes tears and goo from his face, from his hair. 

“I knew you could do it Papa- I believed in you.”

“I did it for you, Angus.”

“You’re the best.”

“I love you.” Magnus smiles wetly, hunching over his son and pressing his face into his hair. “I love you so much Angus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did most of this back when I initially did A Baby of Ravensroost! I didn't feel up to fleshing it out and finishing it then, but I got a comment this morning that changed my mind. 
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @MWritesSometimes for updates, snippets, and snacks!


End file.
